Sleeping Beauty (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 5
Here is part five of Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Sleeping Beauty. Cast *Lillie Lightship (from TUGS) as Princess Aurora *Ten Cents (from TUGS) as Prince Phillip *Pearl (from TUGS) as Flora *Sally Seaplane (from TUGS) as Fauna *Rebecca (from Theodore Tugboat) as Merryweather *Gruntilda (from Banjo-Kazooie) as Maleficent *King Nod (from The Thief and the Cobbler) as King Hubert *Howard Deville (from Rugrats) as King Stefan *Betty Deville (from Rugrats) as Queen Leah *Mad Cat (from Inspector Gadget) as Diablo (Maleficent's Pet Raven) *The Pink Elephants (from Dumbo) as Maleficent's Goons *and more Transcript *Howard Deville: I'm sorry, King Nod, but after sixteen years of worrying, never knowing. *King Nod: The past! All in the past. Tonight, we toast the future with something I've been saving for sixteen years. Here. To the future! *Howard Deville: Right, King Nod. To the future. (The Skumps Song) *King Nod: And now, to the new home, eh? *Howard Deville: New home? *King Nod: Children need a nest of their own, what? Place to raise their little brood, eh? Well, I suppose in time. *Howard Deville: Of course! To the home! Uh, let me fill up your glass. That glass was all foam. Skumps! *King Nod: Skumps! The plans! Well, what do you think? Nothing elaborate, of course. Forty bedrooms, dining hall. Honeymoon cottage, really. *Howard Deville: You mean, you're building it already? *King Nod: Built, man! Finished! Lovebirds can move in tomorrow. *Howard Deville: Tomorrow? But, Howard, they're not even married yet. *King Nod: Take care of that tonight. To the wedding! *Howard Devile: Now hold on, Howard. I haven't even seen my daughter yet, and you're taking her away from me. *King Nod: Getting my Ten Cents, aren't you? *Howard Deville: Yes, but... *King Nod: Want to see our grandchildren, don't we? *Howard Deville: Of course, but, uh. *King Nod: There's no time to lose. Getting on in years. To the wedding! *Howard Deville: Now, be reasonable, King Nod. After all, Lillie knows nothing about all this. *King Nod: Well? *Howard Deville: Well, it may come as quite a shock. *King Nod: Shock? My Ten Cents, a shock? What's wrong with my Ten Cents? *Howard Deville: Nothing, King Nod. I only meant. *King Nod: Why doesn't your daughter like my son? *Howard Deville: Now, now. *King Nod: I'm not so sure my son likes your daughter! *Howard Deville: Now, see here. *King Nod: I'm not so sure my grandchildren want you for a grandfather! *Howard Deville: Why, you, you unreasonable, Huh? *King Nod: Who? *Howard Deville: Uh pompous, blustering, old windbag! Unreasonable, pompous. *King Nod: On guard, sir! *Howard Deville: I warn you, Hubert, this means war. *King Nod: Forward! For honor! For country! Oh! Ohh! Hey. What's this all about, Anyway? *Howard Deville: Nothing, Hubert. Absolutely nothing! *King Nod: Eh, children bound to fall in love with each other. Yeah. *Howard Deville: Precisely. And as for grandchildren, I'll have the royal woodcarvers start work on the cradle tomorrow. *King Nod: Splendid! King-size, of courseKing-size, of course. *Howard Deville: Certainly. To the woodcarvers guild. *MASTER OF CEREMONIES: His Royal Highness, Ten Cents. *Howard Deville: Ten Cents? Oh, Ten Cents! Hurry, boy, hurry! Change into something suitable. Can't meet your future bride looking like that. *Ten Cents: But I have met her, Father. *King Nod: You have? Where? *Ten Cents: Once upon a dream. *King Nod: Oh, Phillip! Stop it! Stop that! Ten Cents! Put me down! Now, what's all this dream nonsense? *Ten Cents: It wasn't a dream, Father. I really did meet her. *King Nod: Oh, the Lillie Lightship? Good heavens, we must tell Howard. Why, this is the most amazing. *Ten Cents: I didn't say it was Lillie Lightship. *King Nod: You most certainly did. You said. *Ten Cents: I said I met the girl I was going to marry. I don't know who she was. A peasant girl, I suppose. *King Nod: A peasant girl? You-You're going to marry a. Why, Ten Cents. you're joking. Isn't he? Oh! You can't do this to me. Give up the throne, the kingdom, for some nobody? By Harry, I won't have it! You're a prince, and you're going to marry a princess! *Ten Cents: Now, Father, you're living in the past. This is the fourteenth century. Nowadays. *King Nod: Nowadays I'm still the king! And I command you to come to your senses! *Ten Cents: And marry the girl I love. *King Nod: Exactly! *Ten Cents: Good-bye, Father. Marry the girl! *King Nod: No, Ten Cents! Stop! Come back! Oh, Ten Cents! Ten Cents! How will I ever tell Howard Deville? *Pearl: Come along now. All right. In here, dear. Oh! Bolt the door, Rebecca. Sally Seaplane, pull the drapes. And now, dear, if you'll just sit here. This one last gift, dear child, for thee, the symbol of thy royalty: a crown to wear in grace and beauty, as is thy right and royal duty. *Rebecca: Now, dear. *Pearl: Come. Let her have a few moments alone. *Rebecca: It's that boy she met. *Sally Seaplane: What ever are we going to do? Category:Paul Young Category:Paul Young 65 Category:Paul Young's Transcripts Category:Paul Young 65's Transcripts Category:Sleeping Beauty Parts Category:Sleeping Beauty Movie Spoof Category:Sleeping Beauty Movie Spoofs